Historia Sin Titulo
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Songfic trágico canción de Simple Plan, dedicado a Karolina Phantom por darme la idea sin querer, la última batalla conlleva un sacrificio no soy buena ni para títulos ni summaries pero la historia no es tan mala... tiene la escencia del DxS. R&R please


**N/A: okay un songfic que tiene como base la canción "Untitled", la escuché en youtube en un tributo a TUE y me encantó y luego leí un fic muy triste escrito por Karolina Phantom y digamos que ella me dio las riendas que yo necesitaba para que esto saliera, noten que no soy mucho de diálogos sino de reflexiones... es bastante trágico de hecho... **

**Danny Phantom pertenece a Butch Hartman****  
****Untitled pertenece al grupo Simple Plan**

**Dedicatoria: a la escritora que me terminó de dar la idea (sin proponérselo obvio) Karolina Phantom... (si es que llega a leer esto)**

**Historia Sin Título**

Despertaba... una parte de él hacía reaccionar a su cerebro dejando que escuchara los ruidos que se filtraban de sus oídos hasta su mente... tardó un largo rato en poder identificar los sonidos... nada... sólo era el crujido del viento entre las hojas de los árboles... el trinar de algunas aves en la lejanía... nada que le pudiera decir donde se encontraba exactamente... sólo podía saber que no era la ciudad o de lo contrario ya habría escuchado el ruido de los coches o los eternos murmullos de la gente ocupada... la gente...

Entonces abrió los ojos... se encontró de frente con una luz blanca, tal vez alguna luz que se estuviera reflejando desde algún planetario o algo por el estilo ... el caso es que era una luz brillante que le lastimó la mirada por lo cual tuvo que entrecerrar sus ojos intentando protegerse con el brazo... pero prefirió dejar eso porque dolía... dolía levantar el brazo... cuando logró acostumbrar su mirada al resplandor alzó el cuello lo suficiente como para ver las nubes cubriendo el horizonte y muy débilmente el perlado brillo lunar...

_¿Donde estoy?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo... no lograba recordar el como ni el porque estaba ahí tirado en el piso... en el césped, podía sentir algo húmedo debajo de él. _Lluvia_, pensó... sí... la noche había sido bastante lluviosa, de hecho una vaga llovizna aún golpeaba gentilmente su cara, lavando su piel... mojando su ropa y sus cabellos, sin duda, en desorden...

**I open my eyes****  
****I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light****  
****I can't remember how****  
****I can't remember why****  
****I'm lying here tonight**

Se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos apretándolos fuertemente y a llevarse el brazo que aún no había utilizado al costado... era como una quemadura porque ardía, sin embargo no sentía como si hubiera sido víctima de alguna quemada... desgarraba las entrañas como una puñalada, sin serlo... cortaba el aliento como si fuera veneno, pero estaba seguro de no haber sido envenenado... entonces ¿qué era ese dolor que ahora corría por todo su cuerpo desde las raíces de sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies? Se retorció en un acto reflejo por apartar el dolor pero no hubo caso, tal vez si acaso se hizo más daño... sintió lo salado de su llanto en sus labios... era demasiado fuerte ese maldito dolor... demasiado como para ser soportado...

Tuvo que gritar... gritar como nunca antes lo había hecho siendo un chico normal... el problema era que ni era tan chico ni era tan normal... a los 17 años no se podía ser ninguna de las dos cosas especialmente para él, que era más distinto de lo que deseaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta tenía los ojos ahogados en llanto... era tan difícil soportar el dolor en las entrañas reflejándose en sus brazos, en sus piernas... concentrándose en su abdomen, en su pecho... como si deseara oprimir su corazón, cerrar el flujo de sangre que le daba vida, aunque en este caso pareciera como si le diera muerte... como si cada uno de sus actos no hicieran más que debilitar su aliento y robando su vida... o lo que quedaba de ella...

**And I can't stand the pain****  
****And I can't make it go away****  
****No I can't stand the pain**

Sucedió algo tan extraño entonces que hasta él mismo se asustó... sintió como si su alma se estuviera partiendo en dos, lo cual trajo más dolor todavía... pero aparte de eso le dio una suerte de liberación... la parte que quedó en su cuerpo se quedó dormida, sumida en ese mundo inconsciente donde nada puede hacer más daño de lo que ya ha hecho... sin embargo

_¿Estoy muerto?_, le preguntó al aire mirando lo que había quedado en el piso... era su cuerpo, si pero era tan raro estar divididos... se preguntó si acaso no se habría convertido ya en un fantasma entero, pero desechó esa idea al ver como la respiración de su cuerpo subía y bajaba, con lentitud, pero al menos respiraba

_Aún estoy vivo_, pensó con cierto alivio... luego se dedicó a deambular para ver que demonios estaba pasando... su mente seguía vuelta una terrible nebulosa que necesitaba disipar antes de enloquecer, llegó a una ciudad y lo que vio no le gusto nada... destrucción y muerte eran dos palabras que definían bien ese triste y negro panorama... escombros por doquier y silencio... mucho silencio, silencio ahogando la nada... al menos, al menos nadie estaba en riesgo pero de cualquier modo quedaban las interrogantes: ¿cómo había pasado eso? ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

Era triste ver tu ciudad destruida, aunque la gente estuviera a salvo, menos mal que lo estaban puesto que no habrían hallado donde correr, todo representaba un peligro... sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente... lo cual era extraño ya que su parte humana y vulnerable se había quedado dormida, fue entonces cuando se sintió desvanecer... se sintió enfermo... quería gritar... pero no pudo... sabía quien era el culpable de esa tragedia... _no fui yo_... quiso repetirse una y otra vez, fue inútil... ¿Cómo había podido pasarle esto a él?

**How could this happen to me****  
****I made my mistakes****  
****I've got no where to run****  
****The night goes on****  
****As I'm fading away****  
****I'm sick of this life****  
****I just wanna scream****  
****How could this happen to me**

Cuando recuperó de nuevo la conciencia, de nuevo sin abrir los ojos se sintió aturdido, había ruidos distintos e incluso él se encontraba en una posición mucho más cómoda, en un lugar más cómodo... pero el dolor seguía siendo el mismo que pugnaba por destruir sus entrañas... había gritos en su cabeza... y gritos alrededor del lugar donde ahora se encontraba, esa situación lo estaba estresando, tanto que quiso decir algo, susurrar... gritar nuevamente

Pero nadie le hizo caso a sus vanos intentos... abrió los ojos nuevamente... lentamente como si tuviera miedo de lo que estaba viendo, la visión en sí no fue agradable, había algo en su garganta que le impedía hacer cualquier clase de sonido, pudo apreciar un cable de IV dentro de su mano y al rodar la mirada encontró el suero... una máquina a su lado donde se leía una línea que formaba leves picos y que también tenía registrada la presión... no se sentía de humor para leer sus signos vitales... si es que quedaban algunos

Los rostros de sus amigos se dibujaron en su mente... tan claros como si los estuviera viendo frente a él... tragó saliva con dificultad y volvió a sentir una punzada dolorosa en su costado... nada que no conociera... luego su mente se llenó de recuerdos... una batalla contra él... la última batalla para ambos... _¿gané?_ ... se preguntó confundido... así debió haber sido o no habría habido ningún humano sobreviviente... se cansó de pensar y se sumió en la somnolencia...

Estaba cayendo del borde... su vida pendía de un frágil hilo... que se estaba quebrando... ahora sólo deseaba empezar todo de nuevo...

**Everybody's screaming****  
****I try to make a sound but no one hears me****  
****I'm slipping off the edge****  
****I'm hanging by a thread****  
****I wanna start this over again**

Imágenes... por su mente corrían imágenes como si fueran una película

_"siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?"_ esa voz... _su_ voz... esa pregunta la hizo cuando se conocieron por primera vez y antes de que él eligiera seguir esa batalla... la última batalla... estaba seguro de que tal vez Sam no le perdonaría haber roto esa promesa pero era necesario... por su bien, por el de Tuck y por el de su familia... recordó súbitamente esos momentos cuando tenía 14 años y era divertido luchar contra el fantasma de las cajas, contra Ember, contra Desiree, contra todos aquellos enemigos...

Esto que estaba viviendo era como el terrible futuro que les había mostrado Clockwork antes de que Dan hiciera todo lo que hizo para evitar que su pasado se cambiara... pero aunque en ese momento todo se había arreglado, de algún modo su 'yo' futuro había logrado escapar... tan era así que habían tenido el último enfrentamiento... el mortal... lo cual era un tanto raro ya que ambos estaban muertos, o medio muerto, en su caso...

¿Cómo había sido la batalla? no podía recordarlo... sabía que había sido dura ya que se estaba muriendo, pero no recordaba como había vencido, si es que lo había hecho... tampoco podía recordar donde estaban sus amigos... no los había visto... las nubes de duda despejaron su mente y lo recordó... había reunido a todos en un parque, o bueno, a la mayoría de los habitantes... sabía lo que iba a pasar así que había puesto un campo de energía protector para que nadie lo siguiera y para que nadie les hiciera daño...

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered****  
****And I can't explain what happened****  
****And I can't erase the things that I've done****  
****No I can't**

_FLASHBACK__  
__"¿a dónde se habrá metido Danny?" preguntaba Sam mirando entre el mar de gente en medio del cual se encontraban... _

_"no sé" respondió Tuck y luego miró a Jazz quien se encogió de hombros "no dijo a donde iría" repuso ella también buscándolo con la mirada_

_"bueno Danny dijo que estaría aquí y tarda mucho" dijeron los padres del chico fantasma, entonces notaron que la directora Ishiyama estaba dispuesta a hablar y tuvieron que hacerle caso, muy a su pesar ya que lo que decía era un tanto monótono... luego salió el señor Lancer quien en medio de todo lo que dijo mencionó que alguien quería cantar algo para la numerosa gente... Sam y Tuck se observaron ¿quién sería capaz de cantarles a todos los habitantes de Amity Park? _

_"bueno... démosle un cálido recibimiento al señor... vaya" se había quedado totalmente en shock "Daniel Fenton"_

_"¿dijo Daniel Fenton?" todos los presentes tenían una cara que sugería que no habían escuchado bien_

_En ese momento él había aparecido... vestido con ropa diferente a la que él solía usar... con la tristeza ahogando sus ojos azules... con el micrófono de diadema puesto y listo para que el lo utilizará... se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos mientras la música inundaba lentamente el lugar... y entonces..._

_"_**_I open my eyes... I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_**_" su voz dejo a todos anonadados..._

**How could this happen to me****  
****I made my mistakes****  
****I've got no where to run****  
****The night goes on**

_El coro de la canción era particularmente triste, Sam notó y no fue la única como las lágrimas iban descendiendo lentamente manchando las mejillas del Halfa... ella también sintió deseos de llorar... esa canción... sonaba a despedida... y eso justamente era... cuando su voz se apagó la gente aplaudió sinceramente pero Danny lucía extrañamente distante como si esperara algo... como si esperara a alguien... y ese alguien llegó en forma de Danny _

_"¿qué demonios?" preguntaron los señores Fenton al ver 2 veces a su hijo, sólo que el segundo tenía una mirada de maldad profunda_

_"¡que conmovedor! no sabía que mi pasado fuera tan cursi" dijo este y Danny sonrió amargamente_

_"ellos están fuera de esto ¿recuerdas?" dijo y su 'clon' rodó los ojos dando paso a su transformación en Dan Phantom... todos se quedaron sin aliento_

_"que así sea" en ese momento se convirtió en Danny Phantom e ignoró las miradas de asombro de toda la gente, una vez más... "los echaré de menos" dijo y Dan lo atacó, se estremeció y ambos se fueron volando, en cuanto estuvieron lejos se activó un campo que encerró a la gente, poniéndola fuera de peligro... y la batalla siguió_

_"mi bebé, mi niño" los gritos de Maddie se vieron pronto opacados...__  
__FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Una alarma se disparo cerca de él y las imágenes corrieron más rápido... una pelea violenta... pero muda, al menos en sus recuerdos... todo corría en sentido inverso... y las imágenes se detuvieron en una particular: un beso... un beso que sólo horas atrás por increíble que pareciera le había robado a su mejor amiga... a su gran amor, robado y regresado ya que ella le había devuelto el beso juguetonamente... en ese momento ni siquiera hubo necesidad de hablar... con 17 años era mejor no decir ni una palabra en absoluto para no arruinar nada...

**As I'm fading away****  
****I'm sick of this life****  
****I just wanna scream****  
****How could this happen to me**

Sintió algo frío en su pecho y luego una descarga eléctrica... voces que sonaban preocupadas "Despejen" alcanzaba a oír... "Carguen de nuevo" y de nuevo sintió la descarga pero nada pasaba, la alarma seguía sonando como loca y él seguía perdiendo el hilo de la vida... ya estaba cansado... había dado la última batalla, no había nada que hacer, era mejor que muriera y así se aseguraba que el futuro quedaría intacto... que Dan no llegaría a arruinarlo... no iba a cometer ese error nuevamente... de nuevo se sintió desvanecer... la división de su mitad fantasma, pero esta vez ya no se volvería a reintegrar a él... nunca más...

"maldición" gimió un viejo doctor "no puedo creer que se este yendo"

"salvo al mundo muchas veces debería ser más fuerte"

"tal vez la fuerza se fue en esta última batalla" acotó un joven estudiante

"tal vez" cedió el viejo "avisen a la familia... ya no hay nada que hacer y marquen la hora" le indicó al estudiante

"02:56 a.m. 15 de febrero"

Danny había oído, invisible como era ahora, toda esa discusión y se sintió raro al oír su propia 'hora de la muerte' o medio muerte ya que él había muerto antes... suspiró ¿qué sentido tenía pensar en su vida como Halfa si ya todo había concluido? siguió al estudiante... tenía curiosidad por saber quien estaba ahí... para su sorpresa todos los habitantes de Amity Park estaban esperando ansiosamente noticias lo cual le extrañó y pensó que jamás se había preguntado quien lo había llevado a ese hospital en primer lugar si él había despertado por primera vez luego de la batalla en un lugar fuera de la ciudad

"deben entender que el joven venía con heridas serias" empezó el joven dirigiéndose a los más allegados: Jack, Maddie, Jazz y por supuesto Tuck y Sam "tenía un terrible sangrado interno" musitó prefiriendo no mencionar que era un sangrado ectoplásmico que luego de un rato se volvió normal

Maddie lucía ansiosa y el estudiante flaqueó, se mordió los labios

"él es muy fuerte" afirmó Sam controlando con dificultad su voz que luchaba por quebrarse "siempre lo ha sido, es un héroe" dijo y todos asintieron enérgicamente dándole la razón

"la batalla terminó para él" pudo decir el estudiante sintiéndose deprimido de pronto, a Danny le hubieran dado ganas de entrar en su cuerpo para hablar con su familia por última vez pero se contuvo "hace unos minutos Daniel..." tragó saliva mientras consultaba el reloj "falleció"

**I made my mistakes****  
****I've got no where to run****  
****The night goes on****  
****As I'm fading away**

Definitivamente le habría encantado entrar en el cuerpo del estudiante para suavizar la noticia... su madre y su hermana se cayeron al piso de rodillas llorando histéricamente, Tuck se puso tan pálido que parecía fantasma, su padre tomó al estudiante por el cuello de la ropa llamándole mentiroso y tanto el Sr. Lancer como Tuck tuvieron que separarlos y Sam... Sam estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero no lo hizo... Danny se volvió y miró a su lado a Clockwork quien negaba con la cabeza

"si lo vas a hacer, hazlo pero yo haré que parezca un sueño" dijo y el ex-Halfa sonrió

"¿podemos verlo?" preguntó Sam y el estudiante asintió... caminaron hacia el cuarto donde Danny entró en el estudiante... no había querido hacerlo antes puesto que había demasiada gente, en el cuarto había tensión y era raro ver su propio cuerpo en esa cama, tan inanimado, el llanto se apodero de aquellos a los que amaba... Sam se hincó y tomó su mano fría... y lloró... a Danny le dio tanta tristeza que olvidando por un segundo su posesión en el cuerpo del estudiante se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello, para indignación de los demás... ella sin embargo se volvió sorprendida "¿Danny?" preguntó "¿estás aquí?"

"piensen que es un sueño" dijo con su voz normal "es la última vez que sabrán de mí"

Todos lucían en shock "hijo mío" dijo Maddie abrazando al estudiante, consciente de que abrazaba a su hijo "mamá" la voz se le quería quebrar "no hagan esto más difícil"

"¿por qué Danny?" preguntó Jazz entre triste y enfadada "¿era necesario el sacrificio?"

"no podía dejar que él destruyera a las personas que yo quería... tuve que hacerlo" dijo con simpleza "papá los inventos fueron de ayuda para mí... gracias" Jack murmuró algo inentendible mientras procuraba no llorar

"no puedo creer que no nos dijeras lo que planeabas" se quejó Tuck igual de triste que los demás "no lo habrían aprobado... fue mejor así" explicó el chico y abrazó a su mejor amigo

"Sam" se volvió hacia la gótica quien seguía hincada junto a su cuerpo "te amo" le susurró mientras la abrazaba y la joven rompió a llorar en su hombro "perdóname... perdónenme... es hora de que me vaya"

"¿volverás?" preguntó Jazz "¿dónde estarás ahora?"

"no sé Jazz pero en todo caso, ustedes no me verán a mí" explicó tristemente "los echaré mucho de menos"

**I'm sick of this life****  
****I just wanna scream****  
****How could this happen to me**

Todo había ya pasado... Clockwork hizo que todo pareciera un sueño... Danny no se quejó... la verdad era que si bien había odiado por momentos su existencia mitad fantasma... ahora la iba a extrañar, al menos antes podía estar en la Tierra.. ahora, su estadía sería en otro lugar... como y porque había sido él el escogido eran preguntas que no podría entender... pero al menos sentía que había cumplido con su misión... ya no importaba nada más...

**Kozumy****  
****okay tal vez si se me ocurre otra cosa (o si me sugieren otra cosa) reharé el fic, por ahora, lo dejo así...**


End file.
